Breathe In
by A Fangirl Named Desire
Summary: Fem!Harry Adeline Potter is a girl who loved adventure. Now at Hogwarts she would find a lot of that, along with danger. All she has to do is breathe in.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to our queen, JK Rowling_

**_Hey! so I started this like two years ago and then put it in a back up folder and forgot about it until was cleaning some files from my laptop. It goes through all the years and some time after. Now, Neville in this story has a little more confidence when they first meet but i'm trying not to make him very OOC but he will be more confident than canon! Okay, enjoy! PS, there is the Golden trio but different people._**

...

Breathe In

Chapter One

Adeline Potter pumped her legs on the swing set. Even though she was eleven and some felt she was too old to actual swing, she loved the feeling of it. It was like she was flying, she went so high. It was her last day to actually use the swing set for a whole year and she wanted to enjoy it. You see, Adeline is a special girl. She is a witch, just like her mum and dad though she didn't live with them as they were dead. Adeline lived with her horrible aunt and uncle and their abominable son, Dudley. They had told Adeline her parents were drunks who died in a car crash, but that wasn't true apparently. The lies unraveled by a simple letter.

This letter arrived to the Dursley household a few days before Adeline's eleventh birthday. It was a yellowish envelope made of parchment with green ink on the front.

_Miss. A. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Yes, Adeline's room was the cupboard under the stairs for 10 years but the letter changed that. When her Uncle Vernon saw the letter, he ripped it out of her hand and threw Adeline and Dudley out of the kitchen. They thought not writing back would stop the letters but they were wrong. He even gave Adeline the extra room. But the letters kept coming. Finally, on Sunday, Vernon snapped and told everyone to pack up as they were leaving. They drove all around London, the letters seemed to follow. Vernon found them a place he felt would stop the letters for good, a terrible shack on a rock in the middle of the ocean. It looked as if it could collapse any second.

As midnight hit and Adeline wished herself a happy birthday, a giant man entered the shack with news that would change her life. He gave her the letter they had been running from. It was an acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first Adeline was skeptical, magic wasn't real. At least that's what her uncle always said. But this giant, Rubeus Hagrid, his words caused her to believe. So that's what Adeline did. She was so happy, though it dimmed a little when she learned the truth about her parents' death. They were murdered by a bad wizard named Lord Voldemort and apparently, Adeline had defeated him when she was only one. She was the girl-who-lived.

Hagrid took her the next day to Diagon Alley, a magical shopping area hidden by a pub no mundane could see. She was fascinated by all the shops and was amazed by the gold her mum and dad had left her. She got robes, an honest to god cauldron, her school books, and finally a wand. After many tries, she was thinking she would never find one but she did. It was a wand that was so closely related to Voldemort's that it was called a brother wand. Adeline was worried but knew this wand would only be used for good.

Soon it was time to go back to the Dursleys where she would spend a month before heading to Hogwarts. Today was August 31st which meant tomorrow, September 1st, she would be off to her new school. Adeline grinned as she went higher on the swing set and eventually let go, her auburn tresses blowing behind her, before landing on her feet. Her emerald eyes were bright and excited until she looked at her watch and realized she was going to be late for dinner so she ran.

….

Adeline sighed as she looked around Kings Cross dejectedly. It was ten minutes to eleven and she needed to be on the Hogwarts Express in those ten minutes. She frowned as she looked at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. She touched it and was shocked when her hand went through. It must be a magical platform. She backed up and ran at the wall, her eyes closed waiting for impact but it didn't happen. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of a beautiful scarlet train with steam billowing from the front.

Adeline tugged nervously on the lose strand of hair from her ponytail before pushing her trolley that held her trunk forward. She traveled along the platform 9 3/4 with a frown as she searched for an empty compartment but she couldn't find a completely empty one so Adeline looked for one that wasn't full. Finally she found one and was able to get her trunk into the train and poke her head in.

"Um, hi, can I sit with you?" The round faced boy jumped at her sudden voice and looked over in surprise.

"Oh-um-yeah, sure." He watched as she pulled her trunk in along with an owl cage that held a beautiful snowy owl. Once she was done and sitting, she smiled at him.

"I figure I should ask what your name is."

"I'm Neville Longbottom." He said nervously. Neville got nervous around new people, mainly if they were pretty like her, but she seemed nice enough.

"I'm Adeline. Adeline Potter." His eyes became wide at the mention of her name and she blushed. "It's just my name, nothing special. Please don't freak out."

"Yeah, okay, sorry." He looked embarrassed but Adeline just shrugged.

"It's fine." It went silent. "Well awkward silence, that's always fun." It worked and he laughed at the joke.

"Awkward silence is how you can think of ways to be more awkward." It was Adeline's turn to laugh just as the train started moving. Suddenly there was a loud croaking from a cage in the overhead rack.

"What's that?"

"My toad, Trevor. He likes to escape so my Gran fixed up a cage for him."

"Well that's good." Adeline nodded. "So, what house do you want to be in?"

...

**_Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the queen, JK Rowling_

**_Hey! So this chapter was really fun! I'm excited for it but I don't have a lot to say so just enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Two

Around half past twelve, a dimpled woman with a warm smile opened their compartment door.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

Adeline jumped up, expecting to find Mars Bars, but found no such thing. Instead there was Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, and many more stuff that she had never heard before so she bought some of everything along with two bottles of something called Pumpkin Juice. When she sat back down, Neville looked surprised.

"Do you want some?" Adeline asked and he looked shocked next.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's what friends do. At least, I think they do." She held out a Cauldron Cake and a bottle of Pumpkin Juice. He smiled and took it.

"We're friends?"

"Only if you want to be." Adeline looked nervous and he nodded so she looked relieved. "I've never had a friend."

"Me neither." Adeline wanted to ask why but held her tongue, figuring it was private. So instead, they dug into the candy.

"These aren't real frogs, are they?" She asked as she held up a pack of a treat called Chocolate Frogs.

"No, it's just a spell. They come with trading cards too."

Adeline nodded and opened the pack. She took a bite before taking out the card. The man on the card had a long flowing white beard with matching hair, half-moon spectacles, and a crooked nose. Under the picture it read Albus Dumbledore. She canted her head and turned the card over to read what it said.

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts**

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

"Dumbledore sounds like a strange man." Adeline said and Neville shrugged.

"People say he's the wisest wizard in the Wizarding World."

"He's gone!" Adeline said as she flipped the card over.

"Yeah, he wouldn't stay all the time. It could get boring." Adeline gaped at him. "I'm guessing pictures don't move in the muggle world."

"No, they don't." She shook her head and he nodded.

Just then a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. She was already in her Hogwarts uniform and looked rather annoyed.

"Can I sit with you all? I was stuck with some girls who couldn't stop gossiping. It was rather irritating." Her voice was kind of bossy but also sounded hopeful. Adeline looked at Neville who shrugged so they agreed. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Adeline Potter."

"Are you really? Well I've read all about you. You're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Events of the Twentieth Century_." Hermione said this all in one breath, leaving the two other eleven year olds with bemused expressions. Adeline had gotten an extra book when she went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, and found the whole section about her ridiculous. She was just an average witch, nothing special.

"You know, I don't even remember what happened when Voldemort came-" Neville shivered at the name "-so the book that stated an 'interview' with me was not real."

"Oh." Hermione looked upset, considering how her face fell.

"But, just because it's not true doesn't mean all books are like that." Her face brightened at those words.

"Do you want some candy?" Neville asked and Hermione bit her lip before nodding hesitantly.

"My parents are dentists so they can't know." Hermione said as she grabbed a licorice wand and took a bite.

"Our lips are sealed. Right Neville?"

"What's a dentist?" He asked and Adeline giggled as Hermione explained. He nodded before taking a bite of a Cauldron Cake.

"Hey Neville, have you tried any spells yet?" Hermione asked after listening to Adeline and Neville talk about Quidditch.

"No, I haven't." His face fell and Adeline frowned.

"What's wrong Neville?" He looked indecisive at his friends question before sighing.

"Well my family thought I was a squib until my Great Uncle Algie, accidently dropped me out a window."

"What's a squib?" Adeline asked and Neville frowned.

"It's someone who was born to magical parents but have no magic themselves. The only difference they have from muggles is that they can see magical creatures and muggle repellant charms don't work on them."

"So your great uncle dropped you from a window?" Hermione sounded scandalized and Neville shrugged.

"Don't worry Neville, I bet you'll do fine." Adeline said with a smile and he returned it.

About half an hour later, the door slid open to reveal three boys. She recognized one as the boy from the robe store that reminded her of her bully cousin, Dudley. He was looking at her with interest.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Adeline Potter is in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

"Yeah." She said curtly, noticing Neville's look at the sight of the kid. She glanced quickly at the other boys who looked mean and like they were the blonde kids body guards.

"Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Hermione snorted and he looked at her. "Find my name funny?"

"No, it's just how you introduced yourself. Sounded like James Bond, right Adeline?" The girl nodded at her new friend's words, a smile on her face.

"James Bond? You're muggleborn." How he said it was like he was insulted by the very fact and Adeline frowned. Then Malfoy turned to Neville. "And you're a Longbottom, I'd recognize a squib anywhere."

Neville looked down and Adeline glared at Malfoy though he didn't seem to notice it.

"You'll find some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to her and she stared at it before raising an eyebrow at him.

"I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Adeline said in a positively icy voice.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either." Instead of angry, Adeline was sad. She looked at him blankly but inside she was screaming as she had just been thinking about her mum and dad so they were at the forefront of her mind. It was silent and then a trembling voice spoke.

"Get out of here Malfoy." It was Hermione who seemed very upset as she glared at him. "Get out before I make you get out."

"I'm not afraid of you." He scoffed but Adeline finally internally calmed down so she and Neville stood too. His arrogant expression wavered when he realized it was an even fight. He gestured to Crabbe and Goyle and they left.

"Well that was fun." Adeline said and they all laughed.

...

**_Awesome! I like how different Hermione is introduced! Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the queen, JK Rowling!_

**_*sings in a terrible voice that is beyond pitchy* I'm baaaack! Alright so heres what happened. I started working on so many new fanfics, then took like a two month break and then went to different ones and almost forgot about this one. Then I realized, I promised myself when I started that I would continue with this no matter what so boom, finished the third chapter finally. Alright, so this story, as I forgot to mention, will focus very much on Neville, Hermione, and Adelines friendship. It will be so much stronger than the original golden trio, like the whole friendship will give them power. No betrayal, maybe like one or two arguments, and all that. It starts to show in here so look out for it. Alright my beyond amazingly patient readers! Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Three

After they changed into their uniforms, the three watched from the dark window as they started to slow. Finally the train stopped and they made their way into the cold night, Hermione and Adeline shivering as they had to wear skirts in the cold. A light was seen and Adeline grinned at the familiar voice of Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alright there Adeline?" She nodded as Hermione and Neville looked at him in shock. "C'mon, follow me-anymore firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

The group of eleven year olds followed the giant, slipping and stumbling down the wet, narrow path. It was very dark on both sides so Adeline figured there were thick trees. Hagrid called out and everyone gasped at the sight of Hogwarts. Resting on a tall mountain, huge and sparkling from the lights emanating out of the windows was a magnificent castle. It was on the other side of a huge black lake. Hagrid pointed to a fleet of boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

Neville, Hermione, and Adeline got into a boat with a girl who introduced herself as Susan Bones. The boats moved on their own across the flat lake, causing ripples in the water. They ducked when told and then clambered out.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Adeline whispered and Hermione and Neville nodded. Hagrid led them to a pair of large wooden doors, raised a huge fist and knocked. The doors swung open to reveal a woman Adeline instantly knew not to fool around with. She looked at her new friends and their expressions said they agreed.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid." Her voice confirmed Adeline's thought. She was definitely someone strict. Hagrid smiled at Adeline before leaving.

Professor McGonagall led the group of first years inside and Adeline and Hermione whispered 'wow' at the same time. They were led to a chamber off to the side where they all crowded around. She stood in front of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Adeline could see Malfoy smirk. "Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." McGonagall then left the chamber.

"Nervous as me?" Adeline whispered and Neville and Hermione both nodded.

"Hopefully we get sorted together." Neville said.

"Yeah." Hermione blushed. "You two are my first friends."

"Looks like coming to Hogwarts gave us our first good opportunity." Adeline said and Hermione hooked her index finger with Adeline's who did the same with Neville's. Instead of being embarrassed, he smiled just like the two girls. They all realized that their friendship would last a long time.

….

"Amazing right?" Hermione whispered to her two friends as they looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall which was an exact replica of the night sky outside.

"I flipped through _Hogwarts: A History _at Flourish and Blotts and I was able to read that it's bewitched to look like the sky." Adeline said softly and they nodded, Hermione having read that as well. She had read _Hogwarts: A History _twice so she definitely remembered that. They all finally saw a frayed hat sitting on a stool in front of them and after a moment a stich opened up above its brim and the supposedly inanimate object…sang.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone clapped but the three friends looked nervous about the fact the hat was going to see inside their heads. All of them had things they'd like to hide. But as was Adeline's nature, she tried to comfort Hermione and Neville instead of herself.

"You know. I don't think the hat will just tell random people our secrets." She murmured. "But if anything, we can just tell each other if it gets nerve racking."

"Yeah, you're right." Neville said with a hesitant smile while Hermione and Adeline squeezed their obviously terrified friend's hands.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall said before reading the first name. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line. It seemed a lot were nervous which made the trio feel slightly better. The hat was on for a moment before it shouted-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The names kept going for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin and the closer they got to her name, the more anxious Hermione was becoming. She was also eager to know where she would be placed but just the thought of sitting in front of everyone was a little scary. Neville and Adeline realized this and they both gave her encouraging smiled just as McGonagall called out.

"Granger, Hermione!" Adeline and Neville watched as Hermione took a deep breath, whispering relax to herself. The two suddenly heard a red headed boy mutter to another boy.

"Mental, that one." Adeline scowled at him though he didn't notice and Neville looked upset as well but both went to focus on Hermione.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted to everyone and Hermione smiled at Neville and Adeline before going to the clapping table of red and gold.

"Lets hope we both get into Gryffindor." Adeline whispered.

"Even if we have to beg the hat." Neville responded and she nodded. It was soon Neville's turn and Adeline squeezed his slightly shaky hand before he went up to the stool. Adeline was worried for her friend as the hat took a long time to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table clapped, Hermione the loudest and even Adeline clapped from the first years with a grin. Now she hopefully would get into Gryffindor. Some more names came and when McGonagall reached the P's, Adeline started feeling very nervous and wished she still had her friends near but if anything, she was determined to get into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Adeline!" She slowly walked up as whispers spread through the hall like wild fire.

"_Potter, _did she say?"

"_The _Adeline Potter?"

"She's pretty cute for an eleven-year-old." That heard whisper made the girl blush slightly just as the hat fell over her eyes and a small voice was in her ear.

"Very interesting, I must say. Just like Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, the hope of being in the same house is such a overpowering thought. You have courage, a great mind, strong loyalty to those you care about, and a thirst to prove yourself. Any house would do you wonders but, as I told your two friends, you should all be together because that will make you all very strong, very powerful."

_What do you mean? _Adeline thought in confusion.

"You will see soon enough. There is no other option but to put you in – GRYFFINDOR!"

She grinned as she took off the hat and went to sit on the other side of Neville, barely registering the fact she was getting the loudest cheer from her new house. A pair of identical red head twins were shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" And as Hermione, Neville, and Adeline grinned at each other, they all had a faint clue what the hat meant when he told each of them that they needed to be together.

...

**_See how friendship focused it is? I like how different their attitudes are then in cannon! Read and Review!_**


End file.
